Good Grief
by S-Chrome
Summary: Someone... No. Some people are not exactly pleased with the fact that Ron Stoppable had found himself a girlfriend.
1. The Solution

Good Grief  
By S-Chrome & Dr. Vainglorious

**_("Yeeeeaaaaahhh! All right!")_**

Disclaimer: Yori & Tara are owned and manipulated by Disney. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Tara in the fourth season of KP thus far. So we're like... WHAT THE HELL?! However... we'll get around that... won't we?

From the creators of "Straight Shooter," we bring you... ah, skip it.

* * *

She sincerely missed the old days of high school. She missed the glitz, the glamour, and of course, the myth that was the food chain. But all of that was in the rearview now. After all, Tara King, one of the former cheerleaders of Middleton High was now in Upperton University, eagerly in the pursuit of higher learning and education. 

Thus, if she was in the pursuit of higher learning and education, what was the blonde-haired girl doing right now?

Well, what was she doing other than relaxing in her dorm room, winding down from another tough day of classes and getting ready for the weekend?

She was keeping watch over Brick Flagg? What in the world was that about? OK, who put her up to this?

"Are you sure you haven't seen him flirting with any girls?" The concerned, and abover all that, probably jealous voice of Bonnie Rockwaller asked over the cellphone.

"Yes, B. He's totally magnanimous," Tara answered calmly.

"Don't you mean 'monogamous'?"

"Yeah, that too," the blonde added. Sometimes it was tough being the elder of friends. Sure, Bonnie led and she followed loyally, but most of the time it was the advice of her's that Bonnie would often listen to... even if she listen to that advice about .293 percent of the time. And that number is fairly approximate. It may be more or less if you add the probability of...

Even though Tara was the elder, Bonnie was more of the take-charge type while she was just comfortable with being where she was in the world, though she was very much subject to the brunette dragging her around through the earlier years of their lives. All that aside, they managed to stay the best of friends, despite the fact that they hung with different crowds and were two very different people.. In some cases, Tara liked to think of herself as Bonnie's older sister.

_Check that, Bonnie's older sister that didn't happen to be a total bitch._

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, B? I'm so disappointed," Tara said, her voice mocking disappointment. The truth was that she was always happy to hear a familiar voice on the other end of the line. Keeping up with old friends was always good for her, and kept her morale up from moments that were totally boring...

...like, buckling down and actually studying.

"Actually, no... I wondering if you were interested coming down to Middleton for the weekend. You know, to... catch up old some old times, or whatever..."

"Sure... I don't see why not," the blonde replied, easing back in her reclining chair.

She couldn't see why not? What about because she have an early semester term paper due on Tuesday of the next week? Nah... not important enough.

"Great!" Bonnie said. The brunette then checked herself. She sounded a bit too excited. "I-I mean, cool... when can you be in town?"

"Around Saturday afternoon," Tara replied. "This is going to be great...I can't wait to catch up on some... old acquaintances."

On the opposite side of the line, the brunette had to roll her eyes, mostly because she could feel the blonde swoon on the other end. Older sister _that wasn't a total bitch_ or not, she couldn't believe Tara still held a torch for that guy. She knew exactly who the blonde was talking about when she spoke about "old acquaintances." The brunette found it unbelievable that she still hadn't outgrown the crush she had on... well, the name itself made the cheerleader go pale. She didn't judge, though... well, actually, she did constantly. Usually in the form of shaking her head or crossing arms whenever when Tara daydreamed of him.

But seriously, how could a nice girl like Tara crush on the bottom-of-the-barrel fodder Ron Stoppable? The answer was much beyond her reasoning. However, she knew exactly how to foil it. Sure, it would be painful for her best friend, but the brunette figured that it was for her own good.

"Seriously, Tara... how could you still be crushing on that... froob? I-I mean, it's been three years!"

"He's not a froob, Bonnie," Tara groused. "You never even gave him a chance... not even now. He's so nice, and humble... and-and... modest, and..."

As Tara went through the entire Webster's dictionary of worthy adjectives to describe her beloved Ron Stoppable, Bonnie searched her room vehemently for an extra large hurl-bag.

"...he's cute, and brave.. and..."

Opening Time! The tanned beauty quickly grew a thin smile.

"...Already taken," she said flatly.

Tara stuttered violently, much akin to disc jockeys scratching vinyl records.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-(erre, erre)-wh-what?!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, T," the brunette replied coolly.

"What? Who?" She demanded frantically.

In about three second's time, the entire world that Tara had used to know came crumbling down with a thunderous ka-pow. Ron Stoppable, taken? That just couldn't be right! He was the boy of her dreams, even if he didn't know it! There must have been some kind of mistake or something! The wrong info... or something! The bombshell was enough to raise the freshman college student out of her seat and get to a standing position.

Even worse was the fact that Bonnie was stalling.

"I'm not sure I should tell you," she said.

"Well _I'm _sure you should tell me."

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you... and... I'm sure you're gonna love this..." Bonnie said before dropping the name.

4!

3!

2!

1!

0!

_Aaaaand... start the eruption with volcanic ash and magma!_

"NO! IT COULDN'T BE!" Tara yelled into the mouthpiece.

At this point, Tara was experiencing Stage One of the Five Stages of Stoppable Loss; a new disorder going through multiple circles now that Ron Stoppable had a girlfriend. For another example, we head to the Far East, at the exact same time:

* * *

"Ooomphh! But... it's true!" 

"Stoppable-san has a girlfriend? I don't believe you, Hirotaka-san! How could you say something so dishonorable?"

On the wrong end of the floor, the handsome warrior known as Hirotaka was pleading his case.

"B-but, it's true, Yori-san. I got the information from the National Enquirer!"

Yori, the black-haired Japanese girl took her foot off of the boy's throat for a moment to take in the information that was just given to her.

"The National Enquirer?" She asked fearfully, taking her foot off of the beaten-up boy's throat for the moment

Hirotaka nodded weakly before passing out.

She then dropped to her knees and bellowed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

You see, denial was not just a river in Egypt, gentlemen and ladies. Plus, that old proverb, friends, was even more cliché than the loser getting the pretty girl at the end of a series. Meanwhile, back in the fine town of Middleton, Bonnie couldn't believe that Tara was taking this as bad as she was. It was fairly sad on the sad-o-meter. The girl was damn near inconsolable. Bonnie tried to put some reason into why Ron and his girlfriend hooked up. 

"I mean, come on, Tara. You saw what happened at the dance last summer," the brunette cheerleader said expectantly.

"Well, yeah, but I thought that was a one-time thing!" Tara whined.

"One-time thingers don't make out like that on the dance floor," Bonnie replied plainly.

Tara was very much on the verge of water-logging herself with bitter tears. This was _so not fair!_

"But after I graduated, didn't he say anything about me... or even notice that I was gone?"

"Uh, Tara... he's so wrapped up in Possible and vice-versa that he probably wouldn't recognize you if you stepped up to him."

The blonde girl's expression changed dramatically from teary-eyed and pathetic to positively murderous and ticked off. The ill-fated dreams of romantic fate and people destined to be together went straight out the window, along with the kitchen sink. She growled dangerously as she placed her free hand on her forehead to prevent herself from absolutely blowing a gasket.

(Ladies & Gentlemen, this is Stage Two: Anger.) ... Meanwhile, in the Far East, at the exact same time:

* * *

Who was to question a girl with a blade in her hand and murderous thoughts on her mind? 

The Answer: No one.

Outright anger was usually looked down in the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Therefore, the incensed Yori decided to try to channel all of her anger into something more constructive.

Maneuvering the blade in her hand, the Japanese girl bobbed and weaved as if she was avoiding an attack from an powerful opponent. When she felt that she had an opening, she kicked over her opponent, or at least a dummy of her opponent over. Feeling the her job wasn't done yet, she sank the blade in the midsection of her stationary foe, followed by stabbing it several more times... and then tearing into the poor dummy with her teeth.

When she was finished with... a quite violent display of savage fighting techniques, the poor training dummy was reduced to just a head.

Whose head, you ask?

Oh, no one major... just the head of a smiling Kim Possible. That wasn't enough to raise eyebrows, was it?

* * *

"I tried to warn you, T," Bonnie said, as holier-than-thou as she could possibly get. "That's why I never took a chance of total losers like tha..." 

In an instant, Tara said something that most people would have never had a chance to say. We, at the ranch wondered what she was going to say.

She roared into the mouthpiece. "Shut. Up. Bonnie!"

Hey, if that what you thought she would say, give yourself a gold star.

* * *

Typical. Typical. Atypical. 

Well, Tara was finally in Middleton once again, and couldn't be more disgusted by it. The lies and the deceit that went on in this quiet town were simply awful. The golden sunshine and the clean air of her hometown could bring the blonde girl out of her funk. When she would come up with positive thoughts, everything would just storm back to her goofy blond crush. If she only had made things more clear to the mascot about her affections toward him, he would have probably have known. But it was too late for that... and that truth hurt the former cheerleader ever so much.

If she could only turn back the hands of time... she would have made things a lot more clearly to Ron.

No... That couldn't happen. It was already October, and from what Bonnie had told her, that would mean that Ron & Kim would have been hooked up for the better part of four months. Therefore, he must've been happy with her and likewise.

The blonde girl must've missed something. Before that dance, Ron and Kim were the best of friends and that's where it stopped. How was in the world was Kim able to get through to Ron where her attempts to woo him failed miserably?

Ergh! Why couldn't guys be observant for once in their damn lives? Ron not knowing couldn't have been her fault!

(You guessed it; Tara was experiencing the Third & Fourth Stage, which is Bargaining & Projected Anger). Meanwhile, in the majestic mountains of Japan, at more or less the exact same time... had it not been sixteen hours ahead of Middleton :)

* * *

Just one more time. She just needed to travel to Middleton for one last time. She just needed to tell the boy how she really felt. 

They shared a bond of honor? _How in the hell was anyone, least of all an American, supposed to figure that kind of subtlety?_

M-maybe she could use the Lotus Blade to reverse time to that point on the bridge... so she could tell the truth to the American boy, and then... maybe.

No. That wasn't feasible. The blade was heavily guarded and she barely knew how to use it. That was totally out of the question.

Possible-san & Stoppable-san? How did it happen? And, furthermore, how could Kim win over Ron between the search for Sensei and the present?

The girl's brown eyes flashed dangerously... she knew of what it was. This was the price that she paid for being honorable and subtle? She wasn't sure how girls in the West handled business with boys that they liked, but if Kim went to a level of... _dishonor _to capture the heart of the blond, then the blame was not on her, but to Ron himself.

But, if Ron were here right now, Yori would have probably made out with him... only in the most honorable way possible.

* * *

Ron Stoppable was flying high. He was the starting running back of the Middleton High Mad Dogs football team, his grade were on the up-and-up, and to top it all off with a cherry, he had himself a girlfriend in the lovely form of his best friend, Kim Possible. For the first time in some time, everything was looking up for the messy-haired blond boy. Oh, yeah. The Ron-dog was flying high. But, how high was he flying, you ask? 

Flying high enough to sing the theme of flying high... Indeed!

_"We fly high, no lie, you know this..."_

"Boo-Yah!" His mole rat, Rufus yelled.

_"Mad Dogs Pride, oh my, stay focused."_

"Boo-Yah!"

That's right... Ballin'. Complete with fade-away jump shot.

"We fly high... Whoa!"

A chill in the air stopped the boy from his... singing and a-ballin'. But it wasn't that literal chill in the air that rattled the sidekick enough to make him stop. It was something else... something in his being was telling him something. He had the feeling that something was about to go down in the near future. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he could almost feel something about to happen.

Maybe he felt that because at the same time when he had felt a chill in the air, both Tara and Yori had realized the final stage of their grieving at the same time... give or take a couple of minutes, passing over the International Date Line, and what-not. Once this stage was completed, only then their suffering and second-guessing would finally end for once and for all... and the final stage was none other than...

Kim Possible must die.

Oh... and what a stage it was.

* * *

The End 

Indeed, this was a joint collaboration between S-Chrome & Dr. Vainglorious. Who was writing what, one would ask?

**S-Chrome **wrote the portions with Tara.

**Dr. Vainglorious **wrote the portions with Yori.

And the rest was thought up by some guy who had a tremendously-sized Afro-pick.

Questions? Comments? Escape plans for K.P.? Review!


	2. The Alliance

Good Grief: Chapter Two  
An S-Chrome & Dr. Vainglorious Joint

**_(Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh! All right!)_**

* * *

By the time the weekend was over and done, things were going to be a lot different around the town of Middleton. 

The fifth stage of getting over her grief had been realized. The only way to get over the sorrow and the outrage of the object of her affection being taken from her was to carry out this directive of sorts. Kim Possible, worldly-known heroine, known to millions, had to be dealt with only in the most ignominious and dominating way probable.

Blonde ambition had never had such a tall task.

She sat in her old room in the residence of the Kings, staring intently at a memento of the past; a photo of her natural enemy and herself at the Cheer Regional earlier this year. 'Look at her,' she thought. There was absolutely no way that Kim deserved Ron. She was too unstable for a great guy like Ron. The college freshman was doubly sure that the blond boy didn't need a girl like Kim; a girl who would constantly control him, and order him around. Traits like that would ruin the poor guy.

And as long as Tara King was in Middleton, which was for thirty-six to forty-eight more hours, give or take, she was not going to let that happen. Yes, she was going to be the one that would rescue Ron from the red-haired menace and win his cute little heart in the process. It was going to be sweet.

She gazed out into the waning late afternoon sun from the window. Kim Possible was going to be taught a little lesson in true love and bogus romantic comedy. Except in this case, the red-headed evil witch was going to little bit of... tragedy at the end of her story.

* * *

"But, Yori," the age old master warned. 

"No, Sensei, I must," a determined Yori interjected. This was something she had o do. The girl knew that she had to save Ron Stoppable… after all; he was the chosen one, and all that. Somewhere deep within her heart had told her…

"Ay-yo, Yori-san, you know you gots to book the next flight to flight to the U.S. to save that boy, right? Deep down, you know that heifer Kim Possible ain't right for that key-utie Ron Stoppable. What you need to do is go to them U-nited States and teach that red-haired biii-yatch a little something somethin' about honor. Mmmmm-hmmm, that's what you need to do, girl-friiiend."

That is **EXACTLY **what her heart had told her.

Then again, her head was telling her more about why she should book that ten hour-plus flight to somewhere in the continental United States. Certainly what her head was telling her had to be more _coherent_ than what her heart was telling her.

The only time she had met Kim Possible, the girl seemed to be overly aggressive, paranoid, terse, and apprehensive. Why was that? Was that her nature? And furthermore, how did the relationship between this girl and the chosen one come to be if this girl's qualities were of her nature? Was it an honorable union… or wasn't it?

If it wasn't an honorable union, she definitely knew of what to do if that was the case. The black-haired girl tucked her twin fan blades into her suitcase.

There were so many questions that the young Japanese woman had needed to have answered.

Then again, there was another question: Could she afford to pay the airlines enough to get to Ron?

The answer, as if you didn't know: I DON'T KNOOOOOOW!

* * *

"I-I don't know, K.P.," Ron Stoppable said uneasily as they watched a little bit of the jumping box in the Possible home. They were sharing a quiet Saturday evening in each other's company. However, the blond boy was still having his doubts about what he had felt earlier that afternoon and it was carrying over past sunset. 

"There's just something that isn't right… I can't put my finger on it…"

"Ron, what did I tell you about fearing the unknown?" The red-haired heroine known the world over as Kim Possible asked her boyfriend of several months.

"Uh… I don't think you told me about that," he answered. "Scold me or not, K.P., I'm just not sure about tomorrow."

Seeing that her BFBF was concerned about the future and whatever it was about to hold, Kim nestled up to Ron on the couch. Taking his hand gently and staring deeply into his brownie-sweet brown eyes, she wanted to make it crystal clear to him that she was neither afraid nor concerned.

"Ron," she began. "I'll admit that I don't know what's up ahead for the both of us… but, we'll get through it…"

_We're just waiting for that meaningful music to start playing in the background… any second now._

"…together. Am I right?"

Her partner's expression quickly brightened.

"Yeah… o-of course," he stuttered. "I mean, there's nothing we can't do together… right?"

Kim beamed at him and briefly kissed his lips.

"Right," she repeated. The blond blinked twice before grinning foolishly.

"You're right, K.P.," Ron stated, shaking his head. "There's nothing to worry about… I guess."

Watching the relief that come over her long-time best friend relieved her more than she had thought. They shared that kind of bond, and it was probably that same bond that propelled their relationship to these heights.

Ron Stoppable felt like he was the luckiest man of the face of the planet, minus Lou Gehrig, to have an amazing person like Kim in his corner behind him. Whenever he needed a leg to stand on, strength, words of encouragement, and other some such nonsense, Kim was the girl that he could call on. As they returned to watching American Starmaker on the tube, the freckle-faced boy wondered what, who, or where he would be without Kim Possible, his girlfriend, and more important, his best friend.

_If you think dead, text "D34D" on your Sprint wireless phone.  
If you think a lonely shell of a boy, text "SHL" on your Sprint wireless phone.  
If you think the greatest hero alive, text "Fat Chance" on your Sprint wireless phone._

_This question of the day was brought to you by Sprint and the Sprint Power Vision Network; now with Crime Deterrent._

* * *

What could be so important to Tara that she wasn't hanging with Bonnie Rockwaller at this very moment? The brunette wracked her brain trying to figure what would keep the blonde-haired ex-cheerleader from her. There was only tomorrow for them to hang out and do all the things that they used to do. With every hour that passed by, the tanned girl got more antsy. 

Was Bonnie actually missing someone that wasn't her boyfriend?

Shhh! Keep that little idea on the quiet.

Well, if had been months since they had seen one another, and the goodbye was about as emotional as one could get without the use of that salty-tasting waste product that secretes from the eyes. Bonnie Rockwaller did not do crying… she was much too cool and mature for that nonsense.

You need a prime example of her maturity? Let's go to the videotape.

Sorry, Warner…

_" Wilson! Wilson! I'm Sorry! I'm SORRY!"_

Tara fought a losing battle attempting to keep her tears from coming down her face during this particular scene of the movie that Bonnie and herself were watching. Maybe she did happen to be a little overemotional, but…

"Bonnie, are you crying too?" The blonde sniffled.

"No way!" Bonnie sniffed. "I happen to have a (sniff) cold that some loser gave to me…. And come on… (she sniffled audibly) it's just a movie," she took a moment to blow her nose into a sheet of paper tissue. "A-and besides," she whimpered. "…he was just a stupid volleyball!"

See, ladies and gentlemen? Wilson **was **just a stupid volleyball! Take that, Tom! You overacting, scenery-chewing…

Anyway, the brunette was worried about the her bestest of best friends... and that was no crime, right?

* * *

Usually a flight between the Far East and the Americas would take a mighty twelve hours or more non-stop. No living creature would want to endure that kind of punishment unless it was totally necessary. _Sitting there, doing nothing, watching another one of those horrific Air Bud movies...  
_  
It would almost drive a man to suicidal tendencies, but not _those_ kinds of Suicidal Tendencies. 

For Yori, however, this was a small price to pay for attempting to save the young man who had captivated her ever so much. Plus, she was very well skilled in the arts of patience of meditation.

"S-say, where did you say you were again?" A young man who sat beside her asked. It was the fifth time during the flight that he had asked her.

" Los Angeles," Yori answered.

"Wow, Los Angeles," the man admonished. "I heard that place is full of glamourous folk, and bright lights, a-and Hollywood, and American Idol, and-and Bo Bice, and... washed-up pop stars who shave their heads bald and then wear stupid looking wigs to cover it up because they're lives are going into the crapper, and..."

"Yes... that place," Yori interceded politely, trying diligently to keep herself from telling the man to know his role, and shut his mouth.

"...and then check in and out of rehab in one day... and then lash out at the paparazzi like they're not supposed to keep watch over a circus freak in the middle of Southern California, and..."

The ninja shut her eyes as tight as she could in an attempt to block the man's constant chatter from reaching her brain. This was definitely giving her a lot more motivation into her upcoming confrontation with Kim Possible. Unfortunately, however...

"...that rapping white guy who can't really rap is probably going to gain custody, and..."

Over the vast Pacific Ocean, no one could hear you scream. No matter how loud you were.

* * *

How did one gain motivation to go into battle with someone who was undoubtedly stronger and possibly more intelligence than you? Tara knew of the perfect venue. 

"I'm so glad you came on such short notice, B," Tara said.

"Yes, well... there was nothing else better to do," Bonnie replied to her best friend nonchalantly. In truth, she was overjoyed to get the call from her blonde-haired associate. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, nothing… I just wanted to hear some of the latest dirt on Kim," the blonde said.

"Really? Well, just last week, she and that... wait a minute, you aren't still mad from what I told you the other day, are you?"

"No way, I'm past that," Tara lied with a straight face. "It's taken me a while, but I finally realize how much of a stuck-up, sanctimonious little priss she really is."

The brunette's eyes lit up. Yes, she truly did have a sister... that wasn't a... well, you know the rest. She had never heard any truer words about her red-haired rival.

"W-wow..." she uttered.

"And I have you to thank for it. Thank you for making me see the light, Bonnie," the blonde said graciously and she grabbed the younger girl and hugged her tight. At last, Bonnie had someone that shared the exact opinion of Kim as she did.

The brunette choked up. This was indeed a special moment for her.

* * *

What did twelve to thirteen consecutive hours on an transcontinental flight do to a person who was already fairly agitated? 

Hold that. Forget that for a second.

What happens to a jilted teenage girl after she had spent twelve to thirteen consecutive hours on an uncomfortable transcontinental flight with a guy that just wouldn't shut up **and** was listening to some obnoxious rap music when her ear wasn't being talked off by him?

The answer was elementary: You have a girl who was absolutely salty.

And not salty in the case of what or how something tasted. Yori was salty as in, ready to kick some red-haired rump.

The Japanese girl waited not quite patiently for the ninja-piloted chopper to come her way, honorable thoughts not exactly on her mind. When she got a hold of Kim, she was going to feel the full force of...

Oh wait; there was the chopper, and not a moment too soon.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Yori-san," the pilot greeted.

"It is good to see you again," the co-pilot added.

Yori simply muttered as she gathered her belongings and headed for the back of the copter. She was but hours away from Middleton - and her resolve was stronger than ever.

* * *

Ron could feel it coming. He knew not what, but there was just something was going to hit in the near future, and it was going to hit hard. Even though he was comfortably nestled in the arms of his doting, and slumbering girlfriend, and likewise, the nagging feeling of doom, disaster, and broken limbs was still, well... nagging the heck of him. 

The soothing words of Kim had calmed his psyche for that moment. Only three hours later, however, those words had little bearing because he knew something was coming.

It wasn't the feeling he had got when he and Kim took on Drakken and the Diablos back in the spring, and it wasn't the feeling that he got, a sudden rush of adrenaline, when he would leap into the fray against his personal rival, Monkey Fist. It was something else that was entirely different from that.

Worse yet, he wasn't afraid just for himself, he was especially afraid for Kim.

He didn't want to wake his girlfriend of a few months who fell asleep on his lap ... but all of this tension that was building within was a little much for him to handle. The sidekick wanted to sleep it off and worry about tomorrow, but sleep just wouldn't come.

Man, if there was anytime that he didn't want to leave into the outside, this was one of them.

It was past 11PM, so it was just about time for him to go anyway. Mr. Dr. P. was due any minute and if he had caught himself and Kim in this position, despite the fact that both were fully clothed, then no one would theoretically be able to find his body.

* * *

Tara usually wasn't the one for mornings or anything associated with that time of day, and no one who knew her would ever confuse her with a morning person. But this Sunday morning, she had a purpose to "rise and shine." The night before was rife with Bonnie telling her all types of bad things about her rival during their sleepover, and today, this fine Sunday, a certain redhead was going to be vanquished, and a certain blond-haired boy was going to be all hers. 

The blonde rose from her bed before the sun had arisen in the sky. She dressed herself in uncharacteristically dark clothing; a black hooded sweatshirt and black sweat pants to match. Tara was going to seize the day and Ron Stoppable for that matter. Even in this serious task of getting Kim Possible out of the way, she had to giggle at the thought of Ron being _all hers._

The giggle was however, loud enough to wake her snoozing friend.

" Tara? It's 6AM. Where are you…?" The brunette, Bonnie asked groggily.

"I'm going to… take a walk," she replied. The answer was enough for the high school senior to return to dreamland. Tara smirked at her younger companion, as if to say _if she only knew._

She quietly made her way down the stairs, being as inconspicuous as she could before gently shutting the front door.

If the college freshman was going to have any doubts about what she was going to do, now was the time to figure the positives and negatives.

Sure, there was a chance that she could fail… but, what if Ron and Kim were as inseparable as boyfriend and girlfriend as they were best friends? She could be looking at a flameout the likes of which teenage embarrassment had never seen.

Wait a minute, she was eighteen! She was in college! She was mature! She was of legal voting age! And, damn it, she voted Republican the first chance she got! A-anyway, she was an adult and a little bit of teenage embarrassment wasn't going to and shouldn't deter her from her goal.

The blonde's eyes moved from the ground beneath her to the sidewalk ahead of her. Was she seeing a mirage, or just her mirror image down the block? There was a girl who was wearing the exact same garb as she was, save the sweat pants, who was walking down the block, only in the opposite direction.

Her ninja graduate associates had advised to her rest, but rest wasn't something that came easy to Yori. The raven-haired young woman had only slept for nearly four hours before she went out to get a lay of the land and try to clear her mind with a bit of meditation. On the other hand, she wondered if it was a mistake as her mind might be playing tricks on her. Maybe she was a bit too focused of the liberation of her chosen one, because she saw a girl walking toward her who was clad in the same wears as she was.

Was this girl a ninja too? Or was her fatigue clouding her mind and judgment worth a tenfold?

The two girls stopped at the very center of the empty, quiet street. They looked over one another.

Yori could have sworn that she had seen this girl before, even if it was for one passing moment in time.

Tara didn't know this girl from a hole-in-the-ground. She looked like she was new around town… but there was something that was familiar about this girl.

Neither one said a word to each other. Somehow, though, both girls seemed to know what the other's situation was, and what they needed to do to sustain their goal. Tara gave Yori a slight nod, while Yori gave Tara a respectful bow. They continued on their way. While the direction that they were going was opposite, the ultimate goal, for the both of them, whether they knew it or not, were exactly alike.

The ultimate goal? Kim Possible _still _must die.

* * *

End of Chapter 2. 

For more identification:

**S-Chrome **wrote the silly-putty, might-be-comedic first half of the chapter.

**Dr. Vainglorious **wrote the more serious second half of the chapter.

We decided that we may as well build some suspense and build-up before... The Confrontation starts up.

Questions? Comments? Tag-Team Strategies for Tara & Yori? Review!


End file.
